


My Moon

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, hinata loves flowers and nature, king!kags, literally just a beauty and the beast au with a twist, peasant!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: Kageyama is the self-centered King of the land of Karasuno and Hinata is a King, too... of the forest.OR Beauty and the Beast. With a twist.





	My Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there are typos in this work. Forgive me.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Originally posted on Wattpad with same name/username)

“Wrong!" Kageyama yelled, "All wrong! I asked for a cake with three layers, vanilla on bottom, then chocolate on top of that, then vanilla again! It's not that hard, you moron!"

"My apologies, your Majest--"

"Forget it! People who don't follow orders are useless!" Kageyama snapped, "Guards! Take this man to the dungeons and find me a more suitable man who can listen to simple instructions!"

"Please, your Majesty--"

"Silence!"

The tall, raven-haired King turned away from the small baker, who was wailing frantically. Kageyama ignored him as he was dragged away.

"U-Uh, your Highness--"

Kageyama snapped his head to the left and observed a small, elderly woman who was bowing down low in his presence.

"What?" Kageyama growled and the woman gulped.

"I-I've finished your cloak... your Highness," she added quickly, "as requested."

"Ah," Kageyama said, "Yes. Where is it?"

"In your room, sire. My apprentices and I--"

"Great. I'll try it on now."

"Oh, sir, I--"

"That's enough!" Kageyama snapped. He directed his attention his other side, where his personal assistant, who was ordered to follow him constantly, was standing and asked, "You were listening earlier, weren't you? I'm going to need another cake by tonight and it had better be right."

"Y-Yes, your Majesty, of course. If you will excuse me, I shall go find another suitable baker to bake you the most extravagant of cakes--"

"Whatever," Kageyama mocked, "Just hurry up and do it! It'd better be good and ready for my ball tonight!"

"Yes, sir--"

Kageyama swept away from the room, making his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He threw open the doors, ignoring the guards that bowed to him on his way down the hallway. There were several apprentices there and he hardly recognized the panting old woman that was rushing after him.

The female apprentices gasped and bowed hurriedly. Kageyama looked around.

"Well?" he snapped, "Where is it?"

"Here, sir," the elder woman, his tailor, announced. She made her way over to a couch in the back of the room and picked up a long cloak. It was very heavy, and the entire thing was made of pure silk. She held it up to him, bowing her head. Kageyama snatched it from her hands.

Smirking, he tied it around his neck and allowed it to rest over his shoulders. It was a very dark shade of red with a white trim, just as he imagined yet.

"Yes," he hissed, "It's perfect."

"I'm glad it is of your liking, sir."

"It'll do me justice at the ball tonight."

"Your Majesty, if I may, I just need to make a few simple adjustments while you have it on. Just simply snipping at some loose thread--"

"Yes, yes, fine," Kageyama said, rolling his eyes. He stood on top of a stool in the middle of the room, "But you'd better make it quick! I have a lot I need to attend to today."

"Of course, sir."

As the girls around him began snipping away in different spots on his cloak, a knock echoed the room.

"Enter!" Kageyama called, and his personal assistant entered the room.

"What is it?"

"Right, sire," the small man said in a nasally voice, "I have your tea."

"What?"

"T-Tea time, sir--"

"Oh, that," Kageyama mumbled, "Right. Come in and make me a cup. Not to much sugar this time, understand?"

"Yes, sir. Also, I would like to inform you that I've found someone else to make the cake tonight. He's in the kitchen baking it exactly as you want right now--"

"How could he know what I want if I haven't told him?" Kageyama hissed, and the man shrank.

"S-Sorry, your M-Majesty, I-I took it upon myself to tell him w-what you wanted from the other baker and--"

"Fine," Kageyama growled, "But if he doesn't make it to my liking then I'll know who to throw in the dungeons!"

The smaller man bowed, "S-Sir, your tea..."

Kageyama sipped at it while his tailor made the finishing touches on his cloak. When he was done, he threw the cup at the smaller man and took off the cloak, resting it on his bed.

"I want my outfit laid out for tonight," he told his assistant, "It had better be freshly washed, as I requested."

"Of course, sir. Your party planning assistant also requested a word with you, too--"

"What'd that idiot do this time?" Kageyama hissed, leaving the room. His assistant answered,

"I believe he had some questions about flower arrangements, your Majesty."

"Flowers?" Kageyama responded aggressively, "Non sense! I specifically requested that there be no plants of any kind in this castle!"

"Sir--"

"There hasn't been a single plant in this castle since I began my reign and there never will be!" Kageyama snapped, "Tell that idiot party planner that if he tracks even a single piece of dirt into my castle, I'll have him beheaded!"

The smaller man shook with fear, "Yes, sir, right away, sir--"

Kageyama waltzed over to the ball room, stepping inside. The curtains were hanging low over the large windows, just as Kageyama liked them. He despised nature, didn't like the way the sun shone brightly over the world or the grass that held many disgusting insects. He hadn't stepped outside in a long time and he didn't plan to any time soon.

There were a lot of servants inside, sweeping dust from the ground and moving tables and chairs around. There was a lot of room in the center for waltzing and a long rug for his throne, which had been moved from one room to another just for the occasion. The table cloth's were pure white and the wine glasses were polished to perfection, just as he demanded.

Kageyama only held balls on a rare occasion. But when he did, he invited only the most rich and beautiful of his people. Anybody that didn't own a big house with plenty of windows meant nothing to him, and he referred to them as peasants.

Everything was going somewhat smoothly. Kageyama eventually got to see the final product of the cake he wanted and it had come out exactly like he wanted. The ballroom looked just as he envisioned it, plain white everywhere and not a flower in sight. His outfit for the evening made him look powerful and he hoped that his selected guests would find him intimidating.

When it came time to open the castle doors, his specially selected guests entered one by one, handing his party coordinator their invitations. He waited upstairs in his bedroom for all of his guests to enter so that he could make a grand entrance when the time came. Kageyama tapped his foot and examined himself in the mirror several more times until there was another knock at his door.

"Sir, the guests are all seated accordingly upon your request."

"Very well," Kageyama responded, opening the doors to his bedroom, "Guards, escort me to the ballroom."

Kageyama made his way down the stairs, approaching the ballroom. He could hear his guests mingling from where he stood. As he walked, cloak floating behind him, he heard his royal announcer telling everyone to stand and remain silent as "the King made his royal entrance."

Kageyama entered and stopped for only a moment to examine the room. Everyone was standing and bowing lowly to him. He hummed unsympathetically and walked down the long rug, making his way to his throne. When he sat down, he commanded everyone to go back to sitting down.

He didn't say much to his guests, rather, Kageyama watched them as they mingled and ate their food. However, he quickly grew bored of this and demanded that his violinists start playing so that people would dance. His people immediately did that, standing up and taking their position. However, they didn't dance cheerfully but fearfully. They constantly glanced in Kageyama's direction, afraid of messing up.

When one woman accidentally stepped on another man's foot, Kageyama barked at his guards to take them away and throw them out. People frantically stared at their feet, afraid of upsetting their King. Kageyama watched them sourly.

He eventually stood up, circling them. They pretended not to notice him, which was a mistake. He ended up throwing out another couple after they accidentally made eye contact with him.

However, something very strange happened after that. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed her before, but there was a woman sitting at a table a ways away. She was sitting by herself and was wearing a green cloak that shielded her eyes.

"You!" Kageyama snapped, "Get up on your feet at once!"

The woman did not oblige and Kageyama became furious, swiftly hurrying over to her and pulling on her cloak. He backed up in disgust when her cloak fell from her head, exposing her. The woman's face was completely burned, her face an entire ugly scar. She had no hair, for even her scalp had been scarred all around.

"W-Who let you in my castle?"

The woman did not answer. Instead, she waved her hand and the ballroom vanished, leaving the two of them standing in a giant, black world.

"A... sorceress?" Kageyama questioned, suddenly becoming filled with fear. The woman studied him, her eyes completely black. "Who are you?!" Kageyama cried, "Why are you here? Where are we?"

The woman suddenly closed her eyes and began to chant. She mumbled something about "selfish" and "unloving" as she raised her hand. Kageyama tried to back away, but his feet would not allow him to move.

"G-Get away from me!" Kageyama stuttered, "Leave me alone!"

The ugly woman drew closer to him and Kageyama could not back away. She reached her wrinkly hand toward him, ghosting over his face. His eyes shut tight and he let out a violent scream as her hand touched his face.

***

Eyes dragging open, Kageyama groaned. His head was throbbing and his back ached. He blinked open his eyes, observing what was around him.

He was in an empty clearing. He sat up and drew his hand away in disgust when he felt grass beneath his fingertips. The sun blinked down on him harshly. Where was he?

Kageyama stood up, looking at his surroundings. He saw nothing but trees around him and he heard birds chirping. He look down and saw that his royal robes were gone. His current apparel made him gag; he was wearing horrendous rags.

Bewildered, he closed his eyes shut tight and reopened them. To his dismay, it wasn't a dream. He was really standing in the middle of nowhere, alone.

He had no idea what to do. All he could remember was being in the ballroom, seeing an old woman, and then he had woken up there. Kageyama sighed and rested his hands on top of his head in dismay, only to freeze up as his heart stopped. He raised his other hand to his head, feeling around for his hair.

Only there was no hair on his head. 

Kageyama had begun to run into the trees, frantically searching the ground. He crunched a hundred leaves as he ran, panting heavily. Finally, he found a small pound and threw himself onto the ground, peering over it.

Sure enough, his worst fears had been confirmed. His hair was completely gone and his face looked... different. In fact, it looked truly horrifying. Kageyama's eyebrows had been completely singed off, and his face completely deformed. Underneath his left eye, the skin had swollen up so one of his eyes looked bigger than the other and the right side was scarred to no end, as if he had survived a horrible fire.

Panting, Kageyama backed away from his reflection, panicking. It had to be a dream, he told himself, but he knew it was a lie. So Kageyama did the only thing he could. He let out a horrendous scream.

His mind was moving a mile a minute. How could this have happened? What had he done to deserve this? He covered his face with his hands and let out a sob. Kageyama's mind went back to the old woman and a deep hatred formed in his stomach. It was all her fault. She had made him a hideous monster.

Rising to his feet, he began to look around. He needed to get back to the castle and find the woman. He would demand her to change him back. That's all he could do.

However, the castle was nowhere in sight. In fact, nothing was in sight for miles. All Kageyama saw was endless trees. He had no idea what to do.

So he walked.

He walked in one direction and prayed it was the right one. But as he walked, he quickly grew tired. There were bugs zapping around him and the smell of nature made him gag. He'd seen a few stray bunnies and he wished they were dead. He truly hated nature.

Kageyama observed disgusting sticky sap leaking from several trees and hissed in disgust. He watched as butterflies flew passed him and he backed away when one got too close. He might've seen a fox when he wasn't really paying attention but he couldn't be too sure. The sound of leaves and twigs snapping beneath him made him grow irritated quickly and he vowed to kill the cloaked woman himself when he found the castle.

However, the sun was beginning to set and he was growing restless. He had no idea what he was going to do. Kageyama was very inexperienced when it came to survival since he'd always had someone to take care of him. But he was in the middle of some forest and he knew that no matter how loud he screamed, a servant would not suddenly appear to tend to him.

So he decided to keep walking through the night and told himself he wouldn't stop until he found his castle. Kageyama, however, quickly realized this was a mistake. He was making his way through some odd looking trees when he heard a loud wolf howl. Kageyama had never actually seen a wolf since he didn't spend a lot of time outside, but he was very familiar with the sounds they made. He also knew that they were carnivores that would chow him down in a second.

Kageyama cautiously stepped through the trees but to no avail. His boots and the ground were loud beneath him and the howling got closer to him. He made a run for it.

Panting, Kageyama ran fast, hoping that maybe there was a chance that the wolf hadn't heard him. But he quickly discovered that his hopes were ruined when something jumped out in front of him, blocking his path. 

To no surprise, he was staring into the eyes of a large, gray beast. It barred its teeth at Kageyama and growled lowly, its' paws pawing at the ground. Kageyama backed away slowly but it only stepped closer.

"E-Easy," he said, putting his hands up. The wolf howled suddenly and Kageyama gasped loudly. He didn't want to die like this. The wolf suddenly charged forward, plunging itself at him. Kageyama threw his arms up to defend himself but never felt any impact. He heard a 'whoosh', a loud yelp, and then a thud.

Slowly lowering his arms, Kageyama blinked down at the now dead wolf, a giant arrow in the side of its' head. He heard a sniffle and the sound of crunching leaves as another figure appeared in the dark night.

The figure moved over to the limp wolf, bending down over it.

"You poor, poor thing," the person said, petting the wolf's fur, "I'm so sorry. I hope you've found a less evil place to live in."

Bewildered, Kageyama could only blink in amazement. The person let out a sob, wiping away tears from their own eyes. Stepping away for a moment, the person returned with a small flower and placed it at the foot of the beast. He patted the wolf's side one more time as a final goodbye and turned to face Kageyama.

"Are you okay?"

Kageyama gaped at the person.

"I--I... you shot him--" Kageyama stammered and the person wailed,

"I did!" he cried, "I hurt this poor, innocent creature. It's a gift and a curse that I never miss," he stated, holding up his bow, "Hopefully this creature has found a better world to rest in!"

"It... tried to eat me!" Kageyama growled.

"But it didn't," the person said softly, then asked, "What were you thinking, stalking around the woods in the middle of the night?"

"I, well, uh, I--"

"Hm," the figure hummed, "Are you lost?"

Kageyama blinked, "Yes," he answered simply, "I'm trying to find my way back to the castle."

"Castle?" the person asked, "You're a long way away from the castle of Karasuno, stranger," and then he added, "Why do you need to go there?"

"I--" Kageyama started, but stopped. He remembered that he didn't look like himself and answered, "I'm the King's personal assistant. He sent me to... to another Kingdom and I was on my way back when my carriage was... ambushed. I was the only survivor."

The story was stupid but the stranger accepted it.

"Do you..." Kageyama asked, "know the way to the castle?"

"I know the way to the village near it," the figure said, "Why?"

"Um," The King said, "I order you t-- I mean, I'm lost and I need someone to... instruct me on how to get back," he finished, though he was rather annoyed at having to explain himself as well as talk to a peasant.

The person blinked, "Um... I might have a map at my cottage. But I don't see why I should just help you!" the person added hurriedly. Kageyama blinked, annoyed. 

"The King will be looking for me--" 

Kageyama was interrupted when the stranger gasped. 

"You're right," the stranger gawked, "Who knows what the King will do to you if you don't return as soon as possible..."

"What?"

"Well..." the stranger explained, "You know him better than me, but I've heard he's done some pretty bad things to people who disrespect him."

Kageyama stared at him in awe, snapping, "Well, you don't know him!"

"You're right," the figure said, "I don't know him. But you do, and I don't want him to do anything... rash to you."

Kageyama said nothing, only stared at the figure. It was too dark to make him out but he could roughly make out his silhouette.

"Well..." the figure said, "Alright, I'll tell you how to get back. You can... follow me to my cottage."

The figure turned around, stared down sadly at the wolf one more time, and began to walk the direction Kageyama had been headed. Kageyama followed him unhappily. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and decided not to trust the stranger.

As they walked, the two of them said nothing. The small stranger seemed light on his feet, Kageyama noticed. The sound of leaves beneath his feet seemed quieter and less noisy, like he purposefully was tiptoeing around the forest as to not harm anything that lived there. It annoyed the King to no end.

Kageyama suddenly could make out a small cottage that was very dimly lit by moonlight. It was the smallest house Kageyama had ever seen, smaller than even his bedroom. It was made out of rocks and decorative stones. The ceiling was slanted sideways, uneven. It was a very ugly looking house, Kageyama decided. But the figure opened the door and let Kageyama inside.

He had to crouch down very slightly to fit inside completely. The stranger busied himself with lighting up a fire in the fireplace so they could see. When the fire was going, Kageyama studied the small cottage. It was only two rooms, and the one they were in had a table with two chairs and a small sitting area. In one corner was a counter and cupboard, and there was a small archway with a door in another corner which Kageyama assumed was a bedroom. He heard a small sniffle and his eyes looked back down at the stranger.

It was a boy that looked to be around his age, and he was wearing dark brown boots and pants with an ugly dark beige looking shirt. There was a bow and arrows beside him and a belt was wrapped around his hips. His hair was a fiery orange and his eyes were a deep brown. Kageyama noticed that he was a lot taller than the boy.

"Alright," the stranger said, heating up his hands by placing them by the fire, "I'll just have to--" 

He stopped and gasped a little when he finally turned to look at Kageyama. Confused for only a moment, Kageyama stared at him angrily. He didn't like being stared at. But then he remembered his face was unsightly and he suddenly felt a bit embarrassed, but mostly angered at the stranger for staring at him with such an expression. However, the stranger quickly collected himself by closing his mouth that was hanging out and clearing his throat, looking cool. He turned away, looking back into the fire.

"I-I'll just have to remember where I put the map," the stranger finished lowly. Kageyama hummed, standing awkwardly by the door.

"You can warm yourself up, too, if you want," the boy offered. Suddenly feeling cold, Kageyama hesitantly made his way over to the fire, crouching down beside it. He could feel two small eyes watching his every move and he tried his best not to turn and snap at the stranger.

However, the boy tucked a piece of stray hair behind his own ear and quietly asked, "What's your name?"

Kageyama paused for a moment. He could not tell the boy what everyone else addressed him as because then he would think he was lying and Kageyama would have to fend for himself. Therefore, he answered with his first name,

"Tobio."

"Tobio..." the boy repeated quietly. He smiled a little, "That's a nice name."

Kageyama flushed. He then pondered, "What about you?"

"Hinata."

Kageyama hummed, staring into the fire. Hinata played with a piece of string on his shirt, feeling a little uneasy.

"U-Um," Hinata said, "Sorry. I don't get a lot of visitors."

"I'm not really visiting," Kageyama answered coldly. Hinata cleared his throat and murmured,

"Right."

He then moved to the only other room that was in the small place and left Kageyama alone only momentarily. When he returned, there was a worn map in his hand.

"It's a little old," Hinata admitted, "but it's good enough."

He began to trace his finger from where they were and to where the castle was. Kageyama yelled angrily,

"That's miles from here!"

"It is," Hinata blinked and Kageyama groaned. Hinata began to twiddle his thumbs.

"R-Right," he squeaked, taking careful glances at Kageyama, "As I was saying..." he began to explain the easiest way to return to the castle, but Kageyama didn't understand any of it.

"What?" he slurred, "What does that mean?"

Hinata explained the directions for the fourth time.

"I don't get this!" Kageyama boomed, growing increasingly irritated. Hinata winced a little.

"C-Calm down a little!"

Eyes snapping aggressively to Hinata, Kageyama shrilled, "Don't you tell me to calm down! I'll throw you in the dung--" he stopped himself and Hinata turned white.

"Uh," he said, "n-nothing. Anyway, I don't understand these directions at all. I've never even heard of half of these towns!" He figured this was a bad thing seeing as he was responsible for every one of them.

Hinata paused, rubbing his arms, "I..." he started, "I know the forest better than anyone else..."

"So?"

Hinata gulped, "I could... take you back myself. Like an escort!" Hinata suddenly grew excited. He'd never been anywhere near the castle, preferring to stay in the forest, but he loved adventure more than anything else. "Oh!" he said excitedly, "That sounds like fun!"

"Hold it," Tobio said, clicking his tongue, "I don't need a dumb escort. This is my kingd-- I mean, I'm the King's personal assistant! So I know how to get there myself!"

Hinata furrowed his brows, mocking him, "You just said you hadn't heard of half of the villages around here!" he added, "And, well, I at least know the ones that are near here!" Kageyama continued to shake his head, so Hinata pleaded, "At least let me take you halfway!"

"Why do you want to take me there so badly?"

Hinata blushed a little, "I've never been close to the castle... I want to see it for myself!" he sped up his tone a little, getting excited, "I wonder... can you see the royal garden from the village? I bet it's filled with the most beautiful roses!"

"Uh--"

"I hardly get to see roses. Not many of them grow around here. But they're my favorite flower!" Hinata sighed, "You're so lucky, Tobio. You can go to the garden whenever you want... I'd love to spend just a minute there."

Kageyama sneered slightly. He'd never been in the royal garden. He hated flowers and nature and stupid roses.

"I don't go there. Ever."

Hinata looked at him, puzzled, "You don't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Kageyama clicked his tongue. He didn't like being questioned. He replied, "I don't like dirt."

Hinata gasped, "You don't?" he pondered the thought for a moment, "Well... I guess I see where you're coming from. I only don't like dirt when it tracks into my home. But... from soil comes the most beautiful plants. The soil is what keeps the trees and flowers alive! And those are some of my favorite things!"

Kageyama stared at him, bewildered, "You like nature?"

Hinata giggled, "That's an understatement!" He moved over to the only window in the room, looking up at the night sky and continuing, "But... I love the sun and the moon the most."

Kageyama snickered. He was growing to hate this stupid boy the more he got to know him. Hinata stared brightly up at the moon, smiling. He turned to Tobio and asked softly,

"So... can I come with you? I won't be a bother!" he added hurriedly. Kageyama looked away, snarling. He absolutely hated this stranger but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he would never be able to find his way back alone. He wanted to find the devil sorceress who cursed him like this as soon as possible. Therefore, he unwillingly turned to Hinata and nodded.

Hinata smiled widely, cheering, "Oh, thank you! I'm so excited!"

"Whatever..." Tobio mumbled. Hinata sighed.

"Well," the small boy stated, "I guess we should sleep then... you're welcome to sleep on my couch if you want."

"Huh?" 

"My couch," he pointed to a small little sofa behind him, "I'm sorry it's not very comfortable, but it'll do for tonight, right?"

Kageyama dreaded this night. The small couch looked horribly uncomfortable and he suddenly missed his giant sized bed.

"Fine," Kageyama grumbled and moved toward it. Hinata gave him a blanket and a pillow from his own bed.

Hinata smiled at him sweetly, "Good night, Tobio!" he moved to his bedroom and added, "I know it may not seem so good right now, but I think you and I might become good friends!" he shut the door and Tobio snickered under his breath. He couldn't wait to dump the stranger as soon as he was safely back in his castle, dreading the journey ahead.

***

Hinata and Kageyama were walking through the forest the next morning. Kageyama was extra grouchy from lack of sleep and lack of food. He walked a lot faster than Hinata, too, eager to not only distance himself from the boy but also was eager to get closer to his castle. Hinata marched too happily along beside him, pointing out plants to Kageyama as they walked.

"Careful for that plant, Tobio!" Hinata warned, "It's poison oak!"

Kageyama turned away, marching grumpily. Hinata giggled as two butterflies moved passed them. Kageyama ducked his head and made a noise of disgust. Hinata frowned.

"I think butterflies are pretty," he admitted, "I wish I was a butterfly. I could fly and be free to do as I pleased. They're so peaceful, too. There aura alone brings me great peace. Don't you agree, Tobio?"

"No."

Hinata dropped his gaze sadly. Kageyama ignored him. The crunch of leaves beneath him was once again giving him a headache. Hinata however, smiled and airily stepped over them.

"I know the leaves are already dead," Hinata told him, "but it makes me so sad to crush them!"

"Huh?"

"Well, they were alive once. I feel like I'm disrespecting them if I just step on them like they never had any meaning," he smiled, "But they do have meaning. I wish I was a leaf... I would get to live up high on a branch of a tree and watch the world from up above. I would be able to maybe catch some sun rays every now and then... and then I would get to fall whenever time allowed me to, and I'd be patted into the soil. And that soil would grow wonderful things..." he drifted off.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Kageyama mocked and Hinata blushed and looked away.

"O-Oh," Hinata said, "Y-Yeah, it's... silly..."

However, Kageyama couldn't stop thinking about the smaller boy's words. He envisioned himself becoming a leaf and falling to the ground. 

"I guess," Kageyama started and Hinata's eyes snapped to his, "I guess that... it could make sense. I bet when you fall down as a leaf, you feel all floaty and free."

Hinata smiled widely, "Yeah!" he agreed, "I bet leaves feel so free when they fall!"

Kageyama shook his head. He couldn't believe that he'd agreed with this stupid boy and he immediately hated himself for it, recoiling as he said, "Leaves don't have feelings!"

Feeling a little betrayed, Hinata answered softly with a soft smile, "Maybe they don't, but they're still living things."

Kageyama snickered and continued walking. He wasn't going to allow this kid to get into his mind. Instead, he marched ahead of Hinata to create some space between them. However, he couldn't help but take glances back at him every now and then and noticed the boy staring down at his feet, stepping in between the leaves when there were open gaps. Kageyama thought it was impossibly stupid.

 

Pulling out the map, Hinata studied where they were very closely. He turned to Kageyama and announced, "I don't live very far from one of the villages so we should be approaching that quickly. It'll be nice to walk on a road instead of in the middle of the trees."

Kageyama agreed silently. Though he despised dirt, a dirt path would be much easier to walk on and less of a pain because there wouldn't be any noise to give him a headache.

"Are we almost to the village yet?" Kageyama asked, annoyed. Hinata shook his head.

"We probably won't be there until lunch time."

Kageyama groaned, feeling over his face. His hand recoiled in disgust as he felt the scar over his face. Hinata was watching him cautiously in wonder. Kageyama noticed and he glared harshly while snapping,

"What are you looking at?!" Hinata flushed, turning away. He didn't answer. Instead, he pointed out the trees and how tall they were. But his mind was clearly in another place and his tongue was burning with a question he knew he could never ask.

In fact, there were many questions that Hinata wanted to ask Kageyama but knew he never could for the sake of his new friend's feelings. So he simply took small glances at him would he could and made up answers in his mind, and that satisfied him.

"Tobio," Hinata said suddenly, and Kageyama looked at him with much dislike. This caused Hinata to recoil slightly, but he shook his fear and confidently smiled at Tobio, continuing, "I just wanted to thank you again for letting me come with you."

"That doesn't make sense," Kageyama said with confusion in his tone, "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't I supposed to be thanking you for escorting me?" Kageyama retorted. Now that he took the time to think about it, he'd never thanked Hinata for his hospitality or for saving his life. But rather than thanking him, Kageyama decided that it's just human nature and that he shouldn't have to thank him.

"Hm," Hinata hummed, "Well, maybe. But, well..." he blushed, "to be quite honest, I... well, you know I live alone and that means that I don't really have a lot of people to talk to. I could go into town if I wanted, but it's a long walk and I have small legs."

"I thought you liked adventure?"

"Oh, I do!" Hinata said excitedly, "But... I'm not so great at socializing." Continuing to blush hotly, Hinata stated, "And... well, I just thought that it's nice to finally have someone to talk to. I don't have any friends..." he trailed off sadly, but quickly caught himself and smiled, "So, maybe we could be friends!"

"Please," Kageyama stated sarcastically, "I have better things to do then waste my time and trust on other people. It's a waste of time to expect things out of people when you know you'll get nothing out of it."

Hinata looked down sadly, shuffling his hands together. He said quietly, "Oh," and then, "I guess that makes sense..." he smiled suddenly, "You're really smart, Tobio!"

Kageyama blushed slightly, looking at the boy in complete puzzlement. He didn't understand this person, always so bright and cheery no matter what Kageyama said to him. He didn't understand how he could possibly want to be Tobio's friend when he showed no interest in him what so ever. He didn't understand how someone so small and bright and happy could ever want to be friends with a giant monster like him, someone who was sour and unkind, and someone who looked the way he currently did.

So, deciding to be blunt, Kageyama said, "Look at me. Are you blind? I obviously have some ugly issues going on with my appearance at the moment. Doesn't that frighten you?"

Hinata blinked and immediately responded, "I don't believe that anything in this world is ugly."

Kageyama stopped walking to turn and face him directly, eyes wide. Hinata continued, "I don't think you're ugly, Tobio. I think that you're... different, but in a good way!" he paused for a moment, then looked deep into Kageyama's eyes and said, "Some people have beauty hidden in the strangest of places. Just because you may not be beautiful on the outside doesn't mean you don't have beauty at all, don't you think?"

Kageyama's eyes opened impossibly wider as a hot blush rose through his back, neck, and cheeks. His heart gave a big thump in his chest as Hinata stared at him with soft, round eyes. Kageyama had never seen anything so pure.

"That's... an odd way of looking at things," Kageyama finished, but he didn't sound angry at all. Hinata smiled at him gently, then drew his eyes away from Kageyama's face and gasped.

"Ah, it's the village!" He began to walk quickly towards the trees, exclaiming, "Come on, Tobio!"

Shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows angrily again, Tobio unhappily marched after the smaller boy, who was bouncing with excitement.

It was a small, ugly looking village and it was just as Kageyama expected. There were people going from building to building, stepping over cobblestones and chatting politely. Kageyama hated the atmosphere of it all.

"I love coming here," Hinata admitted to him, "I love seeing all the people."

"I hate it," Kageyama grumbled, irritated. Hinata didn't seem to notice, grin widening as he looked around. Kageyama rhetorically stated, "Shouldn't we be moving along now? I want to get to the castle as soon as possible."

"Oh," Hinata recognized, smile falling a bit, "I... guess we should."

He wanted to stay there longer, wanted to talk with familiar faces, but this journey was not about him. He was merely a guide from one place to another and that was that. However, when Hinata saw a baker moving bread from one place to another, Hinata squealed and quickly ran towards it. Kageyama barked after him, "Hey!" But Hinata was out of ear shot. Rolling his eyes, Kageyama hurriedly went after him.

He couldn't say he didn't really expect it, but the gasps as he walked by did surprise Kageyama. People stopped mingling to stare at his ugly appearance and Kageyama's blood boiled at the unwanted attention. He tried his best to ignore them marched onward after the small, bouncy boy.

Hinata was jumping excitedly in front of the baker, talking a mile a minute. The man holding the bread laughed a little and greeted him with a grin. However, it quickly fell when he laid eyes on Kageyama.

"Oh, Tobio!" Hinata greeted enthusiastically, "Do you want some bread? It smells good, right?"

Kageyama, rather than answering Hinata, ignored him to stare aggressively at the man, who quickly looked away and was handing Hinata the loaf he had just paid for.

"G-Go on, then!" The man replied, taking cautious glances at Kageyama.

"Let's go, Hinata," Kageyama growled through gritted teeth and Hinata winced back slightly at his tone.

"Oh... okay," Hinata breathed, carrying the loaf as they made their way through the town. Kageyama did his best to ignore the strange looks he received but eventually couldn't stand it any longer and would shout at the people that made eye contact with him. Hinata looked back at them after they passed, apologizing for Kageyama's behavior.

"Why are you apologizing?!" Kageyama snapped at him and Hinata replied,

"It's rude to shout at people, Tobio."

"Yeah? It's also rude to stare!"

"You're right," Hinata responded, "But you're a visitor here."

Kageyama muttered, "They're staring at me because of how I look."

"Think of it this way, Tobio. They're staring at you because you're new here and they're just curious. They're wondering where you came from and wondering if they should greet you. But I don't think they want to do that if you keep shouting at people!"

Kageyama looked away and Hinata smiled slightly. They were about to walk back into the forest, following the dirt path, when Hinata stopped walking. He was staring at a child that was a few feet away from them.

"What?" Kageyama snarled, "What is it this time?"

"Wait here, Tobio?" Hinata said as a question. He walked over to the little girl, squatting down slightly and smiling widely.

"I love those flowers," Hinata said, pointing to a basket of flowers the girl was holding, "Did you pick them yourself?"

"Yeah," the girl said shyly, "I'm going to sell them."

"Oh," Hinata responded thoughtfully, smiling, "They're beautiful. You must make a lot of money each day!"

The girl smiled sadly, "Not lately, no. But I think they're pretty, too."

Hinata looked at her, pondering. He pulled out a coin from his pocket suddenly and gave it to the girl, who looked at him, bewildered. He asked, "May I have this one?" he picked up a pink daisy from the pile and the girl smiled and nodded. Hinata brushed back a strand of her hair and placed the flower behind her ear.

"There," he said, "you look beautiful, too!"

The girl looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before smiling widely and laughing. She thanked Hinata, who took out another coin, whispered in her ear, and then the girl looked at Kageyama, who had been watching them in disgust. Nodding to whatever Hinata had said to her, she took the coin from Hinata and picked up a flower from her basket before walking over to him. Kageyama frowned down at her and glared at her. She gulped before giving him a small smile and holding out the flower to him.

Hesitating, Kageyama blinked and looked at Hinata, who was blushing a little and mouthing for him to take it. Kageyama looked back down at the girl and reached out his hand, taking the yellow daisy from her. She smiled at him before waving goodbye to the two of them and walking away.

"What is this?" Kageyama growled aggressively, staring at the object in his hand.

"A flower!" Hinata giggled, "Don't you like it?"

"I hate flowers," Kageyama responded irritably and Hinata's smile dropped a bit. Sadly, he reached out his hand as a gesture to take the flower from Kageyama. The taller of the two stared it for a moment before giving it to Hinata, who grasped the flower in his hand and reached up to Tobio with the other. He felt at a pocket Kageyama had in his shirt and placed the flower in it, giving his chest a small pat.

"It looks good on you," Hinata said softly, giving him a small, unsure laugh. Kageyama stuttered incoherently back at him and Hinata gave him a tiny smile before turning around and heading for the forest.

Blushing hotly, Kageyama followed after him, mind blank. His eyes kept wandering back down to the flower that was tucked into his shirt. Blindly, he watched Hinata as he walked, staring him down. He listened as they walked together and as Hinata hummed a tune Kageyama had never heard of. But most importantly, his eyes continued to watch Hinata's face as he got lost in his own little world of song.

Kageyama didn't even realize he was staring until they were a far enough distance from the village and Hinata's humming stopped as he looked up at Kageyama with questionable eyes and said, "What's wrong, Tobio?"

Kageyama looked away, cheeks hot. He murmured, "Nothing," and Hinata continued to sway his arms happily and began to hum the same tune again.

For the rest of the day, Hinata and Kageyama munched on the bread and Hinata continued to point out things in the trees as they walked by. Kageyama hid it well but he was secretly a little fascinated by some of the points Hinata made. He had even completely forgotten that he was a hideous monster and that he was the King of Karasuno.

"Ah, look," Hinata pointed up at the sky, "It'll be getting dark soon. Let's find a nice place to rest for tonight."

Time suddenly catching up with him, Kageyama groaned in disgust at the thought of sleeping on the ground. Hinata steered off the path and made his way through the trees again, looking for a place to rest. Kageyama followed him, eyebrows furrowed in pure hatred. Hinata passed through a few more trees before smiling and announcing, "This spot looks okay, don't you think, Tobio?"

Kageyama looked around. It was a grassy clearing similar to the one he had first woken up in. Mind flooding with untasteful memories, Kageyama shrugged, uncaring.

"You'll be able to see the night sky very well from here!" Hinata exclaimed, looking up as the sun began to set. He suddenly sat down in the grass, looking up at Tobio. He patted the ground right beside him, gesturing for Kageyama to sit by him. Instead, Kageyama kept a reasonable distance and sat a few feet away from him. Smiling softly, Hinata hugged his knees and watched as Kageyama tried not to squirm as he touched the grass.

They sat in silence as Hinata's eyes watched the sunset. Kageyama took careful glances at it, too. But Hinata was the one that was truly entranced by it, loving the way the sun's golden rays danced around the top of the trees and kissed the earth. When it had completely set, Hinata sighed in content as he studied the moon.

"The moon is so beautiful," he gasped and Kageyama's eyes studied him. He was looking up at the sky with wide eyes, smile small but meaningful. Suddenly, Hinata laid down, eyes still trained on the sky above. Kageyama followed suit, unsure.

"I love the stars," Hinata admitted, pointing up at one. He was moving his fingers around, as though he was connecting them, "No matter how you look at them, they can all tell their own stories."

Kageyama was looking up at the stars, too, and he suddenly had a strange feeling in his chest. He thought about what Hinata was saying and visualized the stars as he had described, invisibly connecting the stars. It sounded so stupid to him but when we was actually visualizing it, it all seemed to make sense.

"The moon is very bright tonight," Hinata said, then sighed sadly, "I wish I could live on the moon."

"Why?" Kageyama asked softly. Hinata continued to look up at the sky as he said,

"Because... life on the moon must be so free," Hinata stated, "If there's life there, then the people living there must be so happy. If there are people there, I can't help but wonder if one of them is exactly like me. I wonder if they see the earth and wonder if there are people here, too, and if there's a person there who has the same thoughts I have."

Hinata closed his eyes for a moment and said sadly, "There's nobody on earth that understands me..." he placed his hands on his chest and continued, "The people at the village are kind to me, but... they think I'm strange. I love the earth and all of the beautiful things it grows, but I don't see how people can take it for granted. We live here but people treat it as if it's just a hunk of rock."

"That's why you were so sad when you killed that wolf yesterday," Kageyama breathed, "because... it lives here, too?"

"Yeah," Hinata said, "and I hope that wolf went to a much better world than here. Somewhere where it could be free..." he sighed softly, "Sometimes I like to imagine that when we die, we get to go to another world that's like the moon. It's bright and happy and the people there understand me."

Kageyama turned his head to look at Hinata, who was watching the sky. In that moment, he couldn't help but think that Hinata looked rather stunning in that moment.

"I—" Kageyama swallowed, "I understand."

Hinata looked at him, eyes sad. He replied softly, "No you don't. You hate nature."

"No, I do understand," Kageyama answered truthfully, "I hate nature because... because of everything you've said. I hate that leaves get to flow freely whenever they want. I hate that when bugs are decomposed into the soil, they get a second chance at growing into something truly amazing. I hate that the people that live on another planet get to be free and I don't. I hate... everyone that lives in this world because none of them understand me, either. None of them know just how free they are. They don't have to deal with any problems. They see me and they immediately judge me because of things that they heard or because of things I've done in the past. People judge me the second the see me or hear about me, so I decided that by delving into their stereotypes, people would just leave me be... when really, I just want to be one of them."

Hinata stared at him, mouth open and eyes polished. Kageyama and Hinata stared at each other in silence, taking each other's thoughts into account carefully. Suddenly, Hinata turned on his stomach, resting the side of his head on his arm and reaching out with the other to rest his hand over Kageyama's.

"Tobio," Hinata whispered, "I... I think you're the nicest person I've ever met."

Kageyama paused, collecting his thoughts. In the back of his mind, he was screaming at himself for being so foolish and for being so open with a complete stranger. He didn't want to be so open, didn't want anyone to know his deepest secret... but the truth had been laid out. In the front of his mind, he only saw Hinata.

Tobio didn't answer him but the two continued to stare at each other as the world silenced around them. Neither of them could remember the next morning who had fallen asleep first.

*** 

"Tobio!" Hinata called, running after him, "Look what I found!"

Kageyama inspected the object Hinata had in his hand. It was a handful of blackberries.

"Um... neat?" Kageyama responded and Hinata scoffed.

"I've eaten five of them already," the small, orange-haired boy said, "They're very good!"

"You shouldn't eat strange plants," Kageyama scolded, "What if they had been poisonous?"

Hinata had stuffed a few more in his mouth and responded, still chewing, "Mm... delicious!"

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Try one, Tobio!"

Kageyama shook his head and looked at Hinata disappointedly. However, when Hinata held up the berries impossibly higher to his face, Kageyama grabbed a few and ate them. They tasted extremely sweet as he had expected.

"They're juicy," Kageyama remarked, and Hinata giggled.

"Tobio," he said, playfully stern and reaching into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief, "You're so messy!" Hinata reached up, slightly on his tip toes, to pat gently at Tobio's face. Kageyama blushed hotly, practically feeling Hinata's body heat from how close they were. Hinata's tongue poked out slightly and it made Kageyama want to bend down, grab him by the shoulder and--

Kageyama caught his own thoughts and practically pushed Hinata to the ground.

"D... Don't touch me!" Kageyama snarled and Hinata recoiled.

"Sorry, Tobio--"

"Throw those stupid things away," Kageyama hissed, "They're disgusting."

Hinata looked down sadly, dropping the blackberries on the dirt. He shuffled his feet on the ground and Kageyama clicked his tongue and began to walk onward. Hinata followed, not looking at the taller person standing in front of him.

As he thought of many different ways to apologize in his mind, Hinata got distracted when he saw a rabbit hopping off the side of the road.

"Oh, Tobio, look!" he giggled, "What a pretty--"

"Stop getting distracted!" Kageyama snapped, "It's annoying!"

Hinata looked up at him, frowning a little and asking gently, "Tobio, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Kageyama stared him down, noticing how the sun, as it shone through the branches of many trees over them, lightly tinted his pale face. Kageyama thought that it didn't make sense for the smaller boy to be so pale when he seemed to always be outside, loving nature. He didn't understand how his hair was such an odd color, or why he was as small as he was. He didn't understand how at one point in time he had looked at this magnificent being with such hatred when really...

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, "Forget it. Let's move on."

"Swear you're not mad?"

Kageyama didn't answer.

"Tobio?"

"I'm not mad."

Hinata peered up at him, eyes full of concern. Kageyama pushed away a blush. Quickly, he allowed heat to rise up in his stomach,

"I told you I'm not mad! Don't make me tell you again!" Kageyama hissed finally, turning away for a final time and marching onward. Hinata knew better than to push him further, so he followed silently.

Hinata continued to enjoy their amazing view, relishing in the amazing sights. Every now and then he would feel the sun's rays peering through the leaves and hit his skin. He loved the sun. He also loved the way the air smelled so pure, like nothing in their area had ever died. He waited eagerly to see more beautiful butterflies and wished their were more animals around to admire.

But he really wished that his new friend would talk to him. Now that he had had a taste of friendship, he wanted to indulge himself further into it. However, he decided to remain silent as they walked, instead enjoying the sound of Tobio's boots hitting the ground heavily. The 'thud's of his feet were much louder than his own since Tobio was a lot bigger than he was, and even though he had a bow slung around his back, he felt safer knowing Tobio was there with him.

Growing bored of simply walking normally, Hinata decided to do what was another one of his favorite things. He lagged behind a little and then began to skip a little. He laughed, and when he caught up with Tobio he stopped skipping and began to play a little game in his head. He looked down and tried his best not to step on a single leaf, carefully tiptoeing around them and holding his arms out and bent a little for balance. Kageyama took careful glances at him in awe. To break a little tension, Kageyama asked,

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Hinata merely hummed in response, continuing to watch the ground. Kageyama looked away for a moment before turning back, about to ask him another question when he hesitated.

"Oh," Kageyama pointed out, "You're hands are all purple."

"Hm?" Hinata said, pausing his game for a moment to look at his hands, which were a deep shade of purple from the berries, "Oh," he responded, "They are."

"Maybe... we should take a break," Kageyama suggested, "And find a place for you to wash."

Hinata hummed again, returning to his game. Kageyama grew quickly irritated at the lack of recognition for what he was saying and angrily turned away. He hated it when people ignored him no matter how much he might have deserved it. 

However, Hinata smiled softly and said, "That's a good idea."

Kageyama turned to look at him and Hinata gave him another warm smile. Kageyama looked away hurriedly.

When they steered off the road for a moment to wash, Hinata bubbly strode ahead, leaning over the pond. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and stuck his hands in the pond and began to scrub at them. He grew slightly frustrated when it all didn't come off right away.

"It's not coming off," he said, "I know berries stain very easy, but I didn't think that eating only a few would do this!"

"You would know better than me," Kageyama mumbled and that was true. Hinata spent more time outside than Tobio.

"Now that we're here, a bath sounds nice," Hinata said more to him than to Kageyama. He began to untie the string that was around his middle and Kageyama began to stutter and stumble over his words as he said,

"H-Hey! What--What're you doing?!"

Hinata looked up at him innocently and replied, "I'm going to take a bath."

"What?! What if someone sees you, idiot?!"

"I think we're far enough from the path that nobody will even care," Hinata replied, "Besides, I'm a little sweaty from the walk. It'll just be a minute."

He began to pull up on his shirt and Kageyama looked away immediately, flushing hotly. He could hear Hinata continue to remove his clothing and then, after a moment, heard a splash as Hinata entered the water.

"Oh, it feels nice!" Hinata giggled, "You should join me, Tobio."

"What?"Tobio screamed, "Hell no!"

"Why not?" Hinata asked, "The water feels good and you look like a little tense. Maybe a bath would relax you."

"Be... because you're in there, dummy!" Kageyama replied hotly.

"So? It's just me."

It's because it's you.

"It feels nice..." Hinata repeated. Kageyama angrily replied,

"I said no! Don't make me repeat myself!" He could feel Hinata's disappoint from there.

"Um... okay," Hinata replied, washing at his arms. Kageyama didn't look, only listened to Hinata as he continued to bathe. The water continuously splashed in a way that annoyed Kageyama, so he snapped again,

"Would you hurry up? I don't wait on you all day!"

Hinata didn't answer. Instead, he got out of the water and made his way to some bushes to help get the water off of his body. When most of the water had dripped from his body, he put his clothes back on, slightly damp. He secured the string around his middle again and walked over to Tobio.

"Are you clothed?" The taller one asked.

"Yes."

Tobio turned around and widened his eyes at the sad expression that Hinata was wearing. He didn't have the same cheery smile he had always seemed to wear. Hinata opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, turning away.

"Hinata..." Kageyama called out suddenly, but even he didn't know why. Hinata turned around for a moment to look at him with questioning eyes. Kageyama gulped and his eyes dragged down to the ground. Hinata sighed and turned away again, making his way back toward the path as he slung his bow and arrow over her back and double checked his pockets for the money inside. Kageyama cursed at himself and followed.

The day went by awkwardly. The two of them didn't say much, even as Hinata pulled out the last of the bread he had bought the day before and shared it with Kageyama. One of the many things Kageyama was looking forward to about his castle was good food. He'd never truly realized just how amazing his world was before until he had been shared the world Hinata lived in, who lived off a loaf of bread each day.

But for some reason the unbearable pit of hatred lessened when he was with Hinata. He had no idea what the feeling was but Kageyama didn't think he liked it. It was something he had never felt or experienced before and it wouldn't go away. He thought about the words Hinata had said to him the night before and wondered if the feeling was beauty. Kageyama began to shake the sickening feeling, but it returned right as he had dropped it. For some reason, he just couldn't be mad in that moment.

As the sun began to set again, Hinata suggested finding a place to sleep for the night. Kageyama agreed and they steered off the path again. Surprisingly, Hinata decided on a place under some trees where the moon was not in view. In fact, the trees were so bunched together that no stars were visible, either. Hinata began to find a comfortable spot when Kageyama stopped him.

"I don't like this spot."

Hinata looked at him, frowning and asking, "What does it matter?"

"I don't want to sleep here."

Hinata sighed deeply, "Why not? It's all dirt, so you won't have to worry about touching the grass," he looked away and added sadly, "I know you hate that..."

Tobio, without even thinking, responded, "I can't see the sky from here."

Hinata, eyes widened, gasped and stuttered, "Wha--"

"I can't see the stars..." he was going to mention the moon, but couldn't for some reason. Hinata's eyes glossed over and his mouth fell open. Kageyama stared down at him softly and thought that the small boy was about to cry. Suddenly, Hinata smiled widely the same smile he always had on his face and giggled,

"You're right! How silly of me, let's keep looking!" He moved passed Tobio and began to skip before he stopped and glanced over his shoulder and grinned with soft eyes at Kageyama, giggling as he continued on. Kageyama's heart began to thump harder.

The two eventually found a small opening through some trees and deemed it the perfect spot. Hinata laid down immediately to star gaze. Unexpectedly, Kageyama did not distance himself from Hinata and laid right next to him. Hinata blushed and continued to look at the beautiful sky above.

Watching the moon and stars in silence, the two of them did the same thing they did the night before and connected the dots on the stars. Every now and then Hinata would draw the lines for him and giggle at a silly story he'd make up to go along with it. 

"Oh!" Hinata pointed out suddenly, "Tobio, look at this one!" He drew a couple lines with his finger, "It looks like you!" 

Kageyama tilted his head to look at it and his ear accidentally brushed Hinata's shoulder. He didn't realize at first and continued to look up.

"Where?" Tobio asked.

"Right there!" Hinata pointed at a bundle of stars, "The bright one is the top of your head, and the slightly dim one next to it is your ear..." he trailed on, explaining the stars.

"What about my--" Kageyama caught himself, raising a hand to feel the top of his hairless head. He wondered how he could have forgotten that he had been cursed and decided that it was all Hinata's doing. "My..." Kageyama continued, "Yeah, that's my... bald head."

"Yep, you're a baldie!" Hinata laughed but quickly stopped, peering at Kageyama, afraid that he might have hurt his feelings. To both of their surprise, Kageyama was not mad. In fact, he even laughed along with him a bit and Hinata gasped at the shock of hearing his friend laugh.

"What?" Kageyama snapped lightly. Hinata gaped at him,

"You... have a nice laugh, Tobio."

Kageyama blushed, looking into Hinata's eyes. His eyes were so big and round and pure, Tobio thought. His eyes trailed down a little to his nose that was small and button-like. His cheeks were round and slightly freckled and his... lips. They were small and the bottom one was plumper than the thinner top one. He wondered how such small lips could stretch into such a lovely, big smile. His hair framed his face in the most perfect way, complimenting him. It was wild and stuck up in every direction, but Kageyama thought it was... nice.

Quickly realizing what he'd been thinking of, Kageyama cursed himself and looked away. His eyes screwed up angrily and he suddenly wanted nothing to do with the sky at all. He grumpily told Hinata that it would be wise for the two of them to go to sleep. Hinata frowned, allowing the two of them to remain silent for a moment before he asked softly,

"Tobio... why are you so angry all the time?"

Kageyama's breath caught in his throat at the blunt question.

"I know you're tired of all this and you want to go home and you don't like nature, but... could it be that I've done something wrong, too?"

"No," Kageyama answered too quickly. He cleared his throat and repeated, "No... you've done nothing wrong."

Hinata remained silent for a moment before asking again, "What is it, then? You... told me the truth last night and I thought that... maybe..."

Kageyama suddenly grew angry, turning to him and aggressively saying, "What? You think that just because I told you one thing about me means that we'll be the best of friends from now on? You think that just because I opened up a little means that I'll tell you everything now? Because it doesn't."

Hinata looked at him, eyes wide and wet. His lip wobbled a little and Kageyama sighed.

"Hinata..." he trailed, "I... don't like people. I'm not a people person. I don't know how to act around others."

"Well..." Hinata said, taking a deep breath. Kageyama expected him to scold him, yell at him, raise his voice, but he didn't. He did something much worse. He lowered his voice and didn't hide the disappointment as he said, "Well, don't worry anymore, Tobio. Tomorrow, we'll be at the castle and you won't ever have to see me again."

Hinata turned over, facing away from Tobio so that he wouldn't see a tear drop down his cheek. The knot in Kageyama's stomach tightened and his voice lowered immensely as he said,

"Hinata..." But he didn't receive a response. Kageyama laid back down, sighing. He tried to merely ignore Hinata since that was what he did best, but he couldn't sleep with the knot in chest. It drove him crazy as the feeling inside of him didn't dwell but continued to burn deep inside of him. He turned on his side, facing Hinata's back, and gently whispered,

"I hate everyone... except for one person."

He didn't need Kageyama to explain who that one person was. He already knew.

***

"Tobio..."

"Hm..."

"Come on... it's time to get up now."

"...Mm."

Tobio suddenly heard a giggle and a sweet voice call, "Tobio!"

When Tobio opened his eyes, he was blinded by the sun. He hissed and turned on his side, squinting and seeing two brown eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning!" the orange-haired boy chimed and Tobio scowled.

"It's too early..."

"What's that?" Hinata asked, "You... We'll arrive at the castle today! You should be excited to return home!"

Kageyama felt a wave of relief rush over him. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed again, couldn't wait to eat in his special spot again. However, there was another feeling hidden behind the relief that he couldn't make out. It caused the knot in his stomach to continue its' hold.

"I guess..." Kageyama answered. Hinata rose to his feet.

"We should probably find some food first," he announced, holding out his hand. It took a moment for Kageyama to realize he was offering his hand to help him stand up. Kageyama hesitated before he took it, rising to his feet slowly. He noticed that Hinata's hand was a lot smaller in his own and it was also very, very warm. It reminded him of the heat from the sun.

"Your hand is soft," Kageyama said without thinking, and when he realized what he'd said he blushed hotly. Hinata laughed softly. He gestured for Kageyama to follow him.

"Let's see if we can find more berries!" Hinata suggested and Kageyama shrugged in agreement. He followed as Hinata skipped off in the trees, looking for bushes. Kageyama was meant to be searching for berries, too, but his eyes could not leave the small, bubbly boy in front of him. He couldn't look away as Hinata's eyes shone bright with interest or when his tongue poked out to coat his lips with saliva. Kageyama sighed, pausing in place to watch the boy run from shrub to shrub, mind wandering. 

He quickly looked away when Hinata turned to face him, though, shouting, "Berries! Blueberries! Tobio, look!"

Kageyama hurried over to him, looking at the blueberries Hinata had found. Without even thinking, he raised his hand up to Hinata's head, patting him. It shocked both of them and Kageyama quickly drew his hand away in embarrassment. Hinata smiled at him, blushing. They began to pick the berries from the bush and ate them.

As they ate, Hinata softly asked, "Excited?"

"Huh?"

"To know that you'll be in the castle today," Hinata stated. Kageyama's heart dropped a little and he chuckled, responding,

"Y-Yeah... I am."

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, noticing his mood shift immediately. He suddenly opened his eyes with realization and continued, "Are you afraid of facing the King again?"

Kageyama choked on a blueberry he was eating.

"W-What?"

"You're probably scared he'll yell at you, right?"

Kageyama blinked. Hinata smiled at him warmly.

"You shouldn't be, Tobio. I don't know him, but he has to understand."

Kageyama stuttered for a moment, gaping his mouth open and closed before responding, "He... well, you know... everybody says that I-- that the King isn't really... understanding."

Hinata hummed, and Kageyama was suddenly craving an answer to his next question, "What do you think of him?"

Kageyama knew it wasn't a good idea. He knew that asking would be pointless, knew the horrible reaction he'd get. He braced himself for Hinata to call him terrible things, but was surprised when Hinata responded,

"I... just think he's lonely."

The taller of the two blinked down at him in confusion. Hinata continued,

"Well, if you think about it, he's all cooped up in that big castle by himself. He isn't married, right? So he probably doesn't talk to a lot of people besides his servants," Hinata smiled, "I think that everybody has their own story. I'm sure that our King has his own secrets and that most of his hatred just comes from not being able to talk to anyone about it. And until he finds someone to marry, he'll always have to keep all of his feelings inside."

Kageyama stared at him in shock. Hinata blushed deeply, "T-That's silly, right? It's silly to think that way--"

"It's not."

Hinata's cheeks went an even deeper shade of red at Kageyama's forwardness. The scarred man continued,

"I... think you're right about the King."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Tobio responded, "I think... maybe the King is just afraid of sharing his secrets because he's scared people will judge him. He thinks that the world already hates him and he knows that his people are afraid of him so he pushes them all away because... because he thinks to himself 'what's the point?'"

Hinata looked up at Kageyama in awe. He smiled, "Yeah... I think you're really smart, Tobio," he giggled, "Plus, you probably know the King better than anyone else seeing as you're his assistant."

Kageyama blushed and looked away. Hinata hummed softly, eating the last of the berries he had in his hand.

"We should get moving..." Hinata trailed off, wiping his hands on his pants and carefully stepping over some leaves to find the dirt path. Kageyama walked closely behind him, which was good because, at that moment, Hinata missed a wet leaf and slipped on it, stumbling backwards into Kageyama. He gasped slightly when Kageyama wrapped his arms around his upper arms, staring up at him from behind.

"A-Ah!" Hinata's voice cracked, "Sorry, Tobio!" He was surprised when Tobio gently set him upright and blushed a little. He quickly moved ahead and Kageyama took a moment to cool down before following him.

Humming an unfamiliar tune, Hinata walked right beside Kageyama on the road rather than behind or in front of him. Kageyama couldn't help but watch him as he walked, reviling in how nice he looked in that moment.

"H... Hinata?" Kageyama asked suddenly and Hinata stopped humming to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Um..." Kageyama swallowed, "When... when I'm back in the castle and I've... and the King has accepted me again... when this is all said and done, will we still--?"

"Oh, Tobio! The village!" Hinata interrupted suddenly and Kageyama's heart stopped when he saw the village just outside of his castle. Hinata practically ran to get there and Tobio sighed before following suit. 

When he caught up to Hinata, who was grinning widely and gasping loudly at the beautiful sight.

"Oh..." Hinata exhaled loudly, "It's so beautiful here..."

Kageyama had never really looked at the village before, but for some reason he agreed with Hinata. It was very lively and the people all looked rather... nice. 

"Tobio... look."

Kageyama looked to where he was pointing and the knot in his stomach tightened when he saw his castle. He suddenly wasn't very happy to be back at all.

Hinata kicked the ground a little and looked away. Kageyama looked at him and did his best to hide sadness in his eyes.

"Hinata..."

"T-The... The King will be happy to see you!" Hinata said cheerfully, "I'll bet he was real worried about you!"

Tobio smiled slightly, "...I--"

"Let's go?" Hinata asked, but he'd already started walking towards the castle.

Kageyama wasn't surprised this time by the gasps at his appearance. People immediately began to whisper and point. A part of him wanted to remember their faces so he could banish them all, but the other part of him thought about what Hinata had said in the last village they had been to and merely thought of himself as a visitor. The thought made him smile down at the small, orange-haired boy beside him, who was smiling happily up at him, too.

As they walked through, Kageyama quickly learned to ignore all of his people. Their stares meant nothing to him and without warning his entire world only was focused on Hinata. Hinata, whose lips were currently moving fast at him but Tobio didn't hear. Instead, his mind focused on the boys' cherry red lips and the plump bottom half. He couldn't help but stare, and was only brought back to reality when Hinata was tugging on his sleeve gently and asking,

"Tobio? Were you listening?"

Kageyama blinked, "Ah, yeah..."

Hinata giggled before looking ahead and saying, "There it is..."

The gates of his castle were in view, but a thought had suddenly occurred to Kageyama. His guards would not recognize him, and therefore he had no way of entering the castle. His world filled with horror.

"Tobio?"

His heart beat quickened as he turned down to the boy next to him, eyes softening when he was into view.

"Could it be... you're still nervous?" Hinata asked timidly. Kageyama replied,

"No... I just..." An idea popped into his head and he quickly replied, "I'll bet... that the King would like it a lot more if I... if I entered through the secret entrance."

"Secret... entrance?" Hinata asked, puzzled. Kageyama nodded,

"Yeah... yeah, there's a secret tunnel right into the castle that... only the King and I know about... and sometimes I use it when I need to deliver... uh, cargo directly to... his bedroom."

Hinata tilted his head in confusion. Frustrated, Kageyama continued, "Let's go through there."

"I... don't know about this..." Hinata said with a bit of fear in his tone, "I don't think the King will be very forgiving of me for sneaking into his castle..."

"No!" Kageyama snapped, "It's fine, really! It's fine!"

Hinata backed away a little, eyes dropping with worry. Kageyama softened his tone, reached forward and, to both of their surprise, grabbed Hinata's fingers in his own.

"Hinata... trust me."

Face going incredibly hot, Hinata stared up at Tobio and stuttered incoherently. He paused for a moment, pondering the thought, before looking away and nodding softly. Kageyama smiled and let go of him before leading him away from the castle gates.

He lead Hinata between a few shops near the outside of the castle, moving a crate aside to step between. There was a narrow path where the cobblestone stopped to lead to a dirt path. They followed it and eventually they were back in the woods and the dirt path dropped off so they were walking over trampled grass.

Growing a little fearful, Hinata dragged his feet a little. He was afraid of the King finding him inside of his castle and throwing him in the dungeons where he may never see the outside world again. He couldn't tell Tobio this because he wanted to trust his friend, so he followed along quietly.

Eventually, Tobio stopped in front of a giant boulder. He sighed, collecting himself and taking a moment to breathe. He walked around the boulder that was taller than even he was, and bent down to feel around on the grass until he felt a small dip. Smiling to himself, he felt for the edges of the circular door until he was prying it open. It took a few tries since the door was heavy and hadn't been opened in a long time, but eventually he managed to move the door enough so that a hole in the ground was visible.

It was very dark inside, so dark that neither of them could see the bottom. Hinata gulped and Tobio looked up at him, smiling softly in a silent way to calm the smaller boy down.

"I'll help you inside first," Tobio said, reaching for Hinata who hesitated.

"I'm... I'm not so sure about this, Tobio," he breathed, voice shaky. Kageyama sighed,

"Hinata, it'll be okay. I'll... I'll protect you."

Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes, flushing slightly. Tobio looked at him seriously, eyes glued to his. The smaller boy blinked a few times before nodding and stepping closer to Kageyama so that he could help him down. 

When Hinata touched the ground, Kageyama let go of his hands. He couldn't see Hinata in the dark hole, and Hinata stepped aside so the taller boy could jump down. When he was inside, Kageyama reached up to move circular door back over the entrance, sealing it shut.

"T-Tobio?" Hinata called timidly, and Kageyama reached out for him, grabbing his shoulder.

"I'm here," Tobio said, gripping his arm, "Don't be afraid."

He continued to hold onto Hinata as they began to walk down the path. It was completely pitch black and neither of them could see anything. Hinata was becoming more and more frightened as they walked, but every now and then Tobio would give him a small, reassuring squeeze to calm him down. 

"Are... you okay, Tobio?" Hinata asked and Tobio's eyes searched for his in the darkness.

"I'm fine... I'm excited," Kageyama answered honestly. He still had a strange feeling of dread in his stomach, but he thought maybe it was because he was of afraid of meeting the sorceress again. However, deep in his heart he knew it wasn't the case. "How are you, Hinata?"

Hinata didn't answer him. "Don't be afraid," Kageyama told him softly, "It's okay."

"I..." Hinata's eyes began to tear up, "I don't... want to be put in the dungeons."

"What?"

"I'm scared of being sent there," Hinata finally said, "I won't be able to be outside there. I don't want to lose the sun, the stars... the moon. I like living where I can see the outside. I'm sorry, Tobio. You told me to trust you and... and I do, I really do, but..." Hinata sniffed.

Kageyama felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He gripped Hinata harder and said, "Hinata, listen to me. Didn't I say I'd protect you?"

"Y-Yeah, but--"

"Then it's fine," Kageyama said bluntly, "You'll always be able to see the sun as long as I'm here. I'd never allow anybody to take you away from the moon as long as I'm here."

Hinata wiped his eyes. "Tobio... but... what if he gets mad that you were gone for so long and... and I know you don't like being outside, but what if he sends you to the dungeons, too, and then you can't see the stars or the moon, either?"

Before Kageyama could respond, the two of them hit a wall. Knowing what that meant, Tobio let go of Hinata and began to feel around the ceiling above them.

"T-Tobio?!" Hinata cried, and Kageyama responded to him with a few warm words, letting him know that everything was okay. Kageyama continued to feel around, searching. When he felt a small digit, he smiled and pushed hard, straining himself. It took him several tries, but after pounding harshly on the ceiling and pressing hard, the ceiling burst upward and a lot of dust fell down on him. He threw the piece of tile away from the opening and the two of them were suddenly showered in light.

Kageyama pulled himself up, standing up and looking around at the very familiar view of his bedroom. His bed was made, dresser in order, curtains drawn. Everything was exactly as he had left it. He turned around and reached down in the hole to pull Hinata out with him.

When Hinata was steadily balanced, Kageyama replaced the tile in the floor and Hinata looked around, gasping.

"Oh my," he said, and Kageyama questioned him. Hinata continued, "It's... this room is bigger than my house! I've never seen a bedroom so big..."

Kageyama smiled a little, "Yeah... there's a lot of space."

"Goodness!" Hinata said softly, "Look... Look at how big this bed is! You could probably fit ten people on it!"

"That's an exaggeration."

Hinata continued to look around, but didn't touch anything. He suddenly looked back at Kageyama.

"Um..." he looked away, "How... how are you going to find the King?"

Not having thought that far ahead, Kageyama began to panic a little. It's not like he could just walk out of his bedroom looking like he did. He began to pace, trying to come up with a plan in his head.

"Tobio?"

"Quiet!" Kageyama snapped a little too loudly and Hinata recoiled. He wanted to go back to the safety of his cottage. Kageyama stopped pacing and walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata..." Tobio said, blinking down at him, "Don't worry. You're safe with me."

Hinata breathed heavily, but he smiled weakly. Tobio smiled back, walking away from him again to think. However, in the process, he grew frustrated and, without thinking, knocked over a vase on his bedside table. Hinata gasped loudly and Kageyama did, too.

From outside of the door, they both heard a muffled, "did you hear that?" and the two of them panicked. Kageyama sprinted to the door, locking it. The guards outside of the door heard and immediately shouted, pounding at the door. Kageyama looked back at Hinata, whose eyes were wide with fear. Quickly, he ran over to the side of his bed and picked up a chair, heading back to the door and placing it under the handle to buy them some extra time. Then, he quickly rushed over to Hinata, who looked up at him, face white as a silk sheet.

Words unable to find him, Hinata merely gaped at Kageyama. However, Kageyama quickly calmed down, and he picked up both of Hinata's hands in his own.

"I... I never thanked you for saving my life," Kageyama whispered, thumbing at Hinata's hands. Hinata looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Tobi--"

"I didn't thank you for everything up to this point," Tobio breathed, "I didn't thank you for anything... Hinata, thank you... for everything." 

He let go of Hinata's hands, stepping away a few feet to claw at the ground and lifting the tile again to open up the hole. He stepped back over to Hinata, smiling softly.

"Go," he told him, "I'll handle this."

"W-What?" Hinata gasped, voice barely above a whisper, "N-No, I can't, I won't--"

"Hinata," Kageyama stated, "Did you mean what you said to me the other day? That you thought I was different in a good way? That... that you thought I might have beauty hidden inside me, and that just because I'm not beautiful on the outside... doesn't mean I don't have beauty at all?"

Hinata's eyes suddenly filled with tears and he whispered, "Yes. I meant it. I meant all of it."

"You said you wanted to be free, right? You said that you wanted to be a leaf because they fall freely and because they get a second chance at becoming something beautiful?"

"Yes, Tobio."

"You... you never have to have a second chance, Hinata. You're already beautiful."

"Tobio..."

"You told me that you wanted to live on another planet because you want to be free... and that you didn't want to have to think for anybody else. But..." Tobio paused, "But the truth is... I'd never forgive you for leaving me alone in this cruel world. I like you in this world. To me... you're the only thing that keeps this world turning."

"I--"

"I... I change my mind about nature, Hinata. I want to see nature as you see it. You're always coming up with fresh, new perspectives and I... like that about you. Even when I was cold to you or snapped at you, you always stay so positive and bright. So don't let this situation be any different."

"I can't..."

"You can," Kageyama smiled softly, "I know you can."

Hinata let out a sob, wiping away his tears, "I don't want to leave you here..."

"It's okay, Hinata," Kageyama said, wiping away one of his tears, "Thank you so much... Don't be afraid."

Kageyama gave him one last grin and told him, "Now go."

However, Hinata looked up at him with sad yet kind eyes. He looked up at him and choked on a sob as he stared into bright, blue eyes.

"You're not ugly," Hinata cried, "I never thought you were ugly."

"Go, Hinata. Hurry."

Hinata suddenly reached up and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, pulling him down and kissing him full on the mouth.

Surprised, Kageyama froze up, eyes wide. Hinata slowly pulled away, staring up into the taller man's eyes. Unsure of himself, Hinata gulped before whispering up at him,

"Tobio, I love--"

Kageyama suddenly wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, interrupting him with a gentle kiss. Hinata closed his eyes, too, wrapping his arms around him tighter. The two of them continued to catch each other's lips, slowly molding them over and over and tilting their heads slightly. In that moment, everything was perfect.

The second the two of them pulled away, a giant flash of white light blinded them both. It burst out so suddenly that it sent Hinata flying backward, sending him tumbling to the ground. Kageyama tried to close his eyes, but his body would not allow it. Instead, he felt his face retort and melt, felt his scalp burn and itch. He grunted loudly, arm raising over his eyes in an attempt to shield himself from the light he was emitting.

When the light had finally winded down, Kageyama blinked his eyes a few times. At first, he saw nothing. Then, he was suddenly staring at the ground. It took him a moment to really look at himself, but he gasped loudly when he noticed his attire had changed completely. He ran to the mirror to look at himself.

His normal reflection was looking back at him. He looked exactly as he did the night of the ball before to sorceress had cursed him. The silk cloak was back around his neck, his kingly-attire was back. His sword was back on his belt. His crown was resting on top of his head and his face was no longer scarred, his raven hair back to his normal length. Kageyama felt his face, sighing in great relief.

He was brought back to reality, however, when he heard a small groan. Kageyama turned around and shouted, "Hinata!"

Kageyama dashed over to the small boy, who was laying on the ground in shock. His eyes were squeezed shut. Kageyama was kneeling on one knee in front of him, touching his shoulder. Hinata groaned again, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, opening them. Kageyama recoiled when Hinata gasped loudly, stumbling backwards.

"Y-You--I--" Hinata stumbled, frantically looking around, "W-Where's Tobio? What did you do to him?!"

"Hinata..."

"Who are you? Stay away from me!" he shouted, standing up and backing away when Kageyama stood and drew nearer. Clearly frightened, Hinata looked at Kageyama like he was looking at a stranger.

"Hinata, it's me. It's Tobio," Kageyama tried. Hinata shook his head in disbelief.

"Y-You're not Tobio..." Hinata whimpered, hugging himself, "You're..." he panicked a little when he saw the crown on top of his head, "Oh god, you're th-the... the K-K--"

"Hinata... don't be afraid," Kageyama said softly and Hinata dropped his hands and his mouth fell open. Kageyama smiled at him softly, "It's alright... it's me."

"No..." Hinata whispered, shaking his head, "You... it can't be you. You... you told me you were the--"

"I know," Kageyama answered, "I know what I said. I... I lied to you, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hinata's eyes welled up with tears, and he grew louder, "It... it can't be you! It can't be you!"

"Hinata--"

At that moment, the door burst open. There were guards standing around, spears in hand and ready to pounce. They stopped, however, when they saw Kageyama.

"Y-Your Majesty!" they stuttered, "You've returned!"

They all fell and bowed to him.

"No, no," Kageyama said, "Stand, stand up."

They all looked at him, shocked.

"Your Highness, we apologize, we thought there an intruder and we ask for your forgiveness--"

"It's alright, it's alright," Kageyama said hurriedly, "I'm... please, leave me be."

"Your Majesty--"

"Go on. I'll be downstairs to give orders later."

They bowed again and hurried out. Kageyama sighed and turned to Hinata again and his heart fell. Hinata was wiping away tears, and he let out a sob.

"Hinata, don't cry, please don't cry--"

"Don't come near me," Hinata cried. Kageyama swallowed. Hinata let out another cry.

"You... you can't be Tobio," Hinata said again, sniffing loudly and sobbing, "Tobio... he wouldn't do this to me."

"Hinata, I'm so sorry--"

"You can't be the King... you can't..."

"Hinata--"

Hinata's loud sobs interrupted him and Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, blocking his face with his arms.

Kageyama took a step closer, "Hinata... I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but... but I didn't want you to look at me differently. You treated me so kindly, even when I was so rude to you. You taught me so many things I didn't know about myself... and earlier today, when I asked you what you thought about the King-- what you thought about me... you were right. I am lonely. I didn't think I could change what anybody thought of me because I'm a terrible, terrible person. I was so lonely I thought I couldn't take it. But... but then I met you. And you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're lying..." Hinata cried, "Everything... it's all a lie--"

"No," Kageyama stated firmly, "It wasn't. It isn't. When I told you all of those things about me... those were all true. Everything I've said to you about me is true... except for this. I lied to you and I'm sorry. But... but I'm still the same person, Hinata. All of the feelings I shared with you, those are all who I am. When I said I would protect you, I meant it. I'll protect for as long as I live.

"I... earlier, when you mentioned that you were scared I wouldn't be able to see the stars or the moon... Hinata, as long as you're with me, I'll always have my moon. To me, you shine brighter and are more beautiful than the stupid moon that shines above us at night. To me, you're more pure and more free than anyone I've ever met. You always come up with a new way of looking at things and... Hinata, I love that about you. I love everything about you. I absolutely adore you."

Hinata wiped away tears, swallowing heavily, "I... I don't understand." He looked up at Kageyama with wet eyes, "How... why were you...?"

"A sorceress," Kageyama answered, "On the night that you found me, I had... a big ball, and a sorceress was there. And I uncloaked her and I saw what she looked like and deemed her unworthy of being in my castle and... and she cast a spell on me and I woke up in the middle of a clearing with my face all messed up... and I tried to find my way back to my castle, almost got eaten by a wolf, and then..." he looked at Hinata softly, "there you were."

Hinata looked away sniffing loudly. "You... didn't have to lie to me."

"You wouldn't have understood," Kageyama said, "You would've thought I was crazy."

Hinata closed his eyes, knowing he was right. Kageyama took a step closer to him and Hinata didn't back away.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Truly, I'm sorry."

Hinata wiped away a final tear and looked up at Kageyama. At that moment, another white light flashed behind them and Kageyama turned around, shielding Hinata protectively. When the light settled, Kageyama's face flushed.

It was the same sorceress with the green cloak. Feeling for his side, Tobio gripped onto his sword's handle and drew it out, aiming it for her. Coldly, he snapped,

"What do you want?"

The sorceress didn't answer, only watched them.

"Answer me!" Kageyama yelled, and Hinata gasped behind him. The woman uncloaked herself, revealing her horrid appearance. It phased neither Kageyama or Hinata.

"Why did you curse me?" Kageyama asked, "Why did I suddenly change back? It doesn't make any sense!" He screamed aggressively. The witch blinked once, before opening her mouth and finally speaking.

When she spoke, her mouth didn't move. It just opened and words came out, but her lips never moved.

"I sensed an emptiness in you."

"What?" Kageyama echoed, "Explain yourself!"

"You were missing something," the woman continued, and her voice was rough and scratchy and cold, "I sensed your unkindness, how your people fear you..."

Kageyama faltered slightly, but he kept his sword in front of him. The woman continued,

"I read into how the world might change if you weren't in it, how it might change if you had changed... and made my decision."

"You had no right--"

"I decided to banish you, to show you how the world was living from their point of view," the sorceress said, "And I made the world see you exactly as they see you now. Only, you had no power over them...

"So I sent you away to fill that pit in your body, and when you filled it you would be brought back to your precious throne. You filled it by yourself and with the help of another. You filled it because--"

"Because I'm in love with him," Kageyama finished, "Because... someone showed me love. Someone taught me how to love... and I love them."

The witch grinned wickedly. Kageyama lowered his sword, replacing it. He moved toward the witch and stopped in front of her.

"I..." he closed his eyes and sighed, mumbling, "Thank you."

The light reappeared and in a matter of moments, the sorceress disappeared for good. Kageyama blinked his eyes, backing up a little and turning around. He was around ten feet away from Hinata.

Hinata watched him, expressionless. Kageyama took a step closer and was delighted when Hinata didn't step away.

"Hinata," Kageyama whispered, "I'm sorry. For everything."

Hinata took a step closer to him, "Tobio... I..."

Kageyama smiled, "Please, don't leave my side." He took closed a little more distance between the two of them, and Hinata said,

"I... I won't," Taking another step, Hinata said, "I... I still have to think about this, Tobio."

"Take as long as you need," Kageyama said, "I know you must be feeling angry... and hurt," he swallowed, "But... I'll do anything for your forgiveness. I don't want you... I need my moon."

Hinata let out a huff and smiled slightly. He chewed on his lip and whispered, "I... I can't give you anything... I'm a peasant."

"You're more than that," Kageyama said, and they were now almost touching, "You give me more than you could ever know. You're the change I need. With you by my side... I'll never hurt anyone again. Especially you... I'll protect you."

Kageyama raised a hand to rest on Hinata's cheek. Hinata rested his hand on top his.

"Tobio... I..."

"Hinata," Kageyama whispered, leaning in little to his ear so that only he could hear him, "I love you."

Hinata let out another tear, closing his eyes and smiling happily. "Tobio," he whispered back, "I love you, too."

Kageyama pulled away slightly, grinning down at Hinata. He leaned down and finally closed the distance between them, kissing the smaller of the two softly. Hinata closed his eyes, placing his hands on Tobio's chest and tilting his head to the side. Kageyama reach his other hand up and grabbed at one of the hand's on his chest, holding it there gently. He continued to kiss Hinata, drawing him closer. 

He pulled away finally, catching his breath. Hinata looked up at him softly.

"Hinata... I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Hinata replied.

"I'll never love someone this much again for as long as I live."

Hinata blushed hotly, looking away. Kageyama kissed at his cheek.

"I'll never let you go," Kageyama said, "I promise."

"Tobio..."

"I love you. My love, my sweet. I love you."

"Oh, Tobio." 

Kageyama closed his eyes, holding Hinata close to him.

"I love you, Tobio," Hinata cried sweetly. Kageyama pulled him impossibly closer.

***

Kageyama opened his eyes, blinking in the sunlight. He was still, after such a long time, getting used to waking up to the sunlight he had once shut out with long, drawn curtains. He rubbed at his eyes, yawning loudly. He turned on his side, blinking and smiling.

Hinata was still fast asleep next to him, arms held up close to his face as he slept. Kageyama raised a hand and molded it over the side of his lovers head, rubbing it gently. Hinata stirred only slightly and did not wake. Kageyama turned away, pulling away from the covers and getting up from the bed. He stretched his back and pulled on a robe, quietly exiting the door. 

Two of the guards outside of their bedroom saluted him politely. He smiled at them and said,

"Today's the day."

They nodded at him and he walked off to the bathroom. When he got there, a few of his servants were there, ready to bathe him.

"Good morning," he told them politely. He stripped from his clothes and got into the bathe and he allowed them to gently bathe his back and scrub under his fingernails. Kageyama sat back as they massaged his scalp, rinsing his hair. It felt good to be pampered.

When he finished his bath, Kageyama rinsed his mouth and took care of himself. He rubbed at some some tired spots under his eyes despite feeling quite refreshed, and dressed himself. He made his way downstairs, immediately being greeted by party planners and servants.

"Your Majesty," the baker asked him, "I've finished the cake. If I may say so, it would be an honor for me to have you come and inspect it."

"Of course," Kageyama nodded, "It's one of the most important aspects of today."

"Sir," the gardener said beside him, bowing low, "I've arranged all of the flowers, at your request. The pink roses are--"

"Pink?" Kageyama asked, "No, no, no, I specifically asked for white. White roses."

"Oh... oh dear," the woman squeaked, "My apologies, sire, I beg you for your forgiveness on my foolishness--"

"Non sense," Kageyama smiled, "It's quite alright. I need you to go out and pick some nice white roses. But don't let those pink ones go to waste, I'm sure you'll find an excellent spot to tie them in with the white ones."

"O-Of course, your Majesty," the woman said and hurried off.

As Kageyama followed the baker to look at the cake, his chef waltzed over to him in a low bow, saying,

"Your Grace, I've fixed up a list of suitable dinner choices for this evening and it would be an honor to have you look over them--"

"Meat," Kageyama interrupted, "Chicken. Chicken and vegetables. And I want fruit bowls for our guests while they wait. I don't care what sort of fruit you put in them as long as they have blackberries and blueberries."

"Blackberries and blueberries, sire?"

"Yes. It has to be those two berries."

"Of course, sir."

He was suddenly presented to the cake, which stood tall and white and beautiful.

"Wow..." Kageyama said, "It's amazing. He'll love it."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Kageyama waved them off and turned around, looking around the ballroom. The sheets were white and the gardener was placing a mix of the roses on top of every table. In the dining hall, a long table was being made, enough to fit all of his guests for dinner. There were flowers being placed there, too. He waltzed back out into the grand hall and was met by a wonderful surprise.

"Good morning," Hinata said, smiling up at him. Kageyama walked over to him, pulling him in for a hug and greeting him the same.

"It's a big day today," Kageyama said, and Hinata nodded in agreement. Kageyama added, "You smell wonderful."

Hinata giggled, "I just got out of the bath."

"I can tell," Kageyama said, and then he leaned down to peck his lips.

"Your Majesty," another voice said and the two of them broke apart. It was another one of his servants asking about seating arrangements. Hinata watched the chaos from his spot. When he was finished talking, Kageyama turned back to look at Hinata, who was watching the gardener in awe.

"Roses?" he asked, and Kageyama smiled.

"That's your favorite flower, right?"

"Yes..." Hinata breathed, "I can't believe you remembered that."

"Of course I remembered," Kageyama said bluntly, "If it has anything to do with you, then I'd never forget."

Hinata blushed, looking down. He mumbled silently, "I love flowers."

"I know you do."

Hinata looked up at him, face hot, "I... I love you, as well."

Kageyama's breath hitched, but he smiled widely down at him and whispered, "I know that, too."

The taller of them both straightened up slightly, saying, "Speaking of flowers," he grabbed Hinata's small hand in his, "I think now would be a good time to give you your wedding present."

"Present?" Hinata asked, "You don't have to give me anything..."

"I want to," Kageyama stated, "and I only want your love in return."

Hinata blushed hotly, smiling and looking away. 

"Follow me," Kageyama said, gripping Hinata's hand and leading him to another part of the castle. Hinata squeezed his gloved hand a little and followed him. The two of them went out a side door, leading outside. Hinata gasped loudly when they stepped outside.

It was a giant, magnificent garden of roses. Everywhere one looked, there was a different shade of rose. There were some colors that even Hinata had never seen before on a rose. He dropped Kageyama's hand and looked around, feeling the stone path beneath him and watching as butterflies made their way around the garden. Hinata turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Kageyama held out a yellow daisy to him. Hinata gasped, immediately knowing what Kageyama was referring to. Hinata took the daisy, sniffing it once and looking back up at Kageyama with kind eyes. Kageyama took the daisy again, gently pulling it away from Hinata to put it in the pocket that was in Hinata's shirt. He patted it once, met eyes with Hinata, and said,

"It looks good on you."

Hinata let out a happy sob, throwing himself into Kageyama's arms. Kageyama held him close, gently rubbing the back of his head. Hinata pulled back a little and connected their lips, kissing him hard. Kageyama chuckled a little into it and kissed him back, holding the back of his head and lower back. They both pulled away, smiling at each other, before Hinata placed his hands on Kageyama's chest and rested the side of his head against him. Kageyama held him close.

"I love you, Tobio," Hinata said softly, "I can't wait to marry you today."

Kageyama smiled, "I love you, too, my lovely flower. My moon. I'm so glad I can call you mine forever."

Hinata pulled away, pecked his lips, and said, "I was already yours." 

Kageyama brushed his cheek with his hand. "I don't deserve you. Thank you for loving a monster like me."

Hugging him close, Hinata whispered, "You're not a monster."

"You're right," Kageyama replied, hugging Hinata just as close, "I'm not anymore, because my stars, my moon... saved me."

**Author's Note:**

> I had /no idea/ how to end this so the little "epilogue" part is fucking shit, sorry.


End file.
